


Clones and Tears - Shidge Oneshot

by Official_Fangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Katie Holt is legal, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Love, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), confession ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Fangirl/pseuds/Official_Fangirl
Summary: “P-prove it! Prove that you’re not a clone! Say my name!” She shouted through tears. Her stance was wide and her arms reached out holding the gun towards the Shiro accused of being a clone. She was looking down, shaking violently.“I love you Pidge!”“I love you, Katie!”





	Clones and Tears - Shidge Oneshot

“Shiiiiiiiro!” Pidge threw herself around Shiro’s neck and nuzzled into his chest, they were alone at last. Shiro swung her around so that she was facing him and gave her a peck on the forehead. She squirmed and giggled under the soft touch of her boyfriend's lips. 

The other paladins had gone out to get the last refugees for a meeting while Coran and Allura were at Okarion for a quick visit. Only Shiro and Pidge had stayed behind to fix up the ship a bit, it had taken quite a beating from the last attack.

“C’mon little peanut, do you think Allura has any movies?” He scooped her up and bounced her walking towards the control board.

They had been together for almost two months after Pidge accidentally left her diary open to read in her office, and Shiro may have been looking for a screwdriver. The others had been happy about their relationship even if Allura and Coran didn’t have the same relationship customs as humans. For example, they found it weird when Shiro would kiss the brim of her glasses. Allura just didn’t understand why.

“Yeah, actually she has! I was rummaging through some of her stuff and I found this one movie about an Altean prince loving a Xznly Squiwl that is actually a really pretty girl. She also has one that is kinda like Romeo and Juliet!” Pidge tapped on her glasses slowly with one arm around Shiro’s back. She leaned into her boyfriend's chest and closed her eyes.

“Sounds lovely, Pidge.” He chuckled. With one hand he massaged Pidge’s scalp and the other on the start board to pull up the movie. Pidge told him when a red alarm sign popped up in the corner.

“We have an incoming unidentified ship!” Pidge said and rushed forward tapping away at the blue hologram like screen. After a few ticks, she got a visual of the object, a Galra cargo ship.  
She zoomed in to get a chance to see who was on board but saw nothing but blacked out windows. Frantically she looked for a way to get communication with the ship but it was in vain. The cargo ship had already docked since she had no control over the ship itself. A small cry for help escaped her lips and Shiro wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders, he lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

“It’s okay sweetie, I’ll deal with it” He said and stepped forward once he heard footsteps approaching the main dock. The footsteps got louder and louder with every tick, the person seemed to be running. The doors swung open, on the other side was a familiar man, his chest rising rapidly as he had just run from the hangars. White locks falling in front of his dark steel eyes and a robot arm where his right one would be. A face that they had known for so long. Shiro.

“Shiro?” Pidge said, peeking out from behind Shiro’s back. She looked at her boyfriend and back at the other Shiro, then back again. She was starting to get really confused.

“Who are you?” The Shiro in the door frame pointed at the Shiro in the control room. He took some steps forward, his arm glowing all the way to his elbow. Pidge had never seen the difference but now she noticed that her boyfriends Galra arm had only lit up on the hand.  
“Pidge get away from him!” Shiro in the door frame screamed, she tumbled back, accidentally hitting the button to close the door to the main deck. They were now trapped, two Shiro’s and a Pidge. Not even a second later her boyfriend rushed forward, his hand glowing and ready to attack. Shiro blocked and was pushed back, his back almost hitting the wall. He grunted and swung a fist towards the other Shiro. As soon as his fist hit the side of his arm, her boyfriend's eyes lit up in a yellow shine. It disappeared within seconds, not enough time for Pidge to notice.

“That is not me Pidge, he’s a clone!” Shiro yelled as he threw himself at the clone once more, knocking over a computer in the process. Pidge couldn’t see much of what was happening because of the purple swishing around, what she could make out was that they were fighting. 

She didn’t know for how long she had stood there petrified of what was happening, she caught a gun out of the corner of her eye and slowly reached for it. Her slender fingers wrapping around the cold metal. Shaking, she pointed the gun towards the fight before her. It stopped, Shiro with the whole robot arm glowing near the other Shiro’s neck who in return had his glowing hand near Shiro’s neck.

“Pidge shoot him!” Shiro on the right said.  
“Pidge please love, don’t do this. See who’s a clone!” The buzzing of the Galra arms and their breaths was the only sound in the room.

“I-i can’t! I love you! I c-can’t kill the one I l-love! Why a-are you doing t-this to me?” She was full on sobbing, her brown eyes filled with so much pain, it could tear worlds apart. 

“Pidge, look at me. I love you too, but please make the right choice now.” Shiro with a glowing hand said and tilted his head a bit.

“P-prove it! Prove that you’re not a clone! Say my name!” She shouted through tears. Her stance was wide and her arms reached out holding the gun towards the Shiro accused of being a clone. She was looking down, shaking violently.

“I love you Pidge!”  
“I love you, Katie!” 

She shot, falling to her knees on the white floor she held the gun in her hands. Small tears dropping down on it. She didn’t dare to look up until her name was called.

“Katie” Shiro kneeled down in front of her, wrapping his arms around the girl in front of him.

“I am so sorry” He hugged her tightly as she continued to cry on his chest. He let her until there were no tears left to shed.

“I know this was hard for you but you shot the clone, I am here. Nothing will hurt you now.” She started to laugh a little bit, it was not a happy laugh.

“Isn’t it funny? I was together with a clone of you and now that you- wait? Did you say that you loved me before?” She looked up at him, her cheeks tear-stained and her eyes puffy.

“Yes Katie, I would love you in every reality.” He planted a small kiss on top of her head and she smiled again. She threw herself and Shiro to the ground, hugging him tightly. Shiro just lets it be and caressed her scalp slowly.

What in the holy QUIZNAK!” They both spun around to see Lance standing in the hallway with the rest of the Paladins, Allura, and Coran. Lance was pointing at the dead clone laying on the ground with a small puddle of blood starting to form.

Shiro and Pidge looked at each other before looking back to the door.  
“Don’t ask” They both said in unison.


End file.
